Military Police of Ōkamigakure
Military Police of Ōkamigakure (オオカミれの警務, Ōkamigakure no Keimu, Literally meaning: Wolf Military Police Force) is the judicial organization of Ōkamigakure, founded by Yuri Uchimoto. The organization's purpose is to help the village head with the judicial problems and to maintain the law in the village. By using the new technologies to monitor the village, the members are able to restrain criminals and navigate the village quickly. They also have mechanized aircrafts to monitor the village from the sky, allowing them to efficiently apprehend felons and deploy forces for pursuit. The team also uses a coastal patrol to verify the ships that enter or leave the naval territory of the village. The members are chosen via open selection, taking into account their dedication and previous performance. Once selected, there are multiple steps to pass for becoming an official member of the police: 1. Written exam: It is the first step in becoming a police officer. The candidates must resolve minimum 22 questions of 26 to pass in the next phase. The question's subject is based on civic education and on the village's laws and regulations. The candidates must also give logical answers to different situations. 2. Sportive exam: After passing the first step, the candidates must demonstrate that they have good reflexes and are fast when chasing criminals. The candidate is engaged in a one-to-one fight with a specialized examiner, during which he or she must prove perspicacity, dexterity and cleverness. After the exam, the examiner points them with a number from 1 to 5. If the candidate scores 3 or more, he or she can pass to the next phase. *The candidate, that has a letter of recommendation or demonstrated his skills during high ranked missions, can pass this phase easily, without examination. 3. Practical exam: This is the last and the decisive exam. An examiner takes three candidates and test the knowledge or proficiency of the applicants during a real emergency. After the exam, the examiner points his or her candidates and makes notes about their performance during the mission. *Usually the candidates that work as a team pass with flying colors. After passing all the phases, the newly member must attend training classes in order to learn how to use the new technology and equipment. Later, they are assigned as naval officers or as territorial officers. Trivia *There are different tarrifs that the coastal patrol applies to the ships that enter/leave the village's naval territory, as following: **Maritime tugboat - ☉227/4.658,04 ryō; **Small maritime tugboat - ☉200/4.104 ryō; **Maritime pilot boat - ☉59/1.210,68 ryō; **Cutter tugboat - ☉82/1.682,64 ryō; **Suction dredger - ☉40/820.8 ryō; **Self-propelled floating crane - ☉147/3.016,44 ryō; **Non-propelled bunkering tank - ☉200/4.104 ryō; **Dormitory pontoon - ☉50/1.026 ryō; **Landing pontoon - ☉50/1.026 ryō; **Non-propelled river lighter - ☉400/8.208 ryō; **Flow measuring ferry - ☉30/615,6 ryō; **Ships transporting goods: ***Small - ☉200/4.104 ryō; ***Medium - ☉300/6.156 ryō; ***Big - ☉400/8.208 ryō; **Ships transporting persons: ***Small - ☉150/307,8 ryō; ***Medium - ☉200/4.104 ryō; ***Big - ☉250/5.130 ryō; **Ships dangerous cargo - ☉700/14.364 ryō; *''You are freely to use this location if it helps you to develop your character/plot/etc.'' Category:FINAL Category:Teams Category:Ōkamigakure